This invention relates to reduced fat baking products, more particularly to a reduced fat roll-in-shortening spread, a combined dough and roll-in-spread composition which exhibits a reduced fat content, reduced fat doughs such as sweet dough compositions, and baked products made therefrom. A fat substitute is included within the roll-in spread composition according to the invention, and the total amount of shortening typically included within these types of products is reduced substantially. Shortening can be completely eliminated from the dough formulation which makes up the dough component of the combined dough and roll-in spread composition, which combined product has reduced fat roll-in shortening spread generally between layers of the dough.
Composite laminated doughs are known to be prepared by wrapping a fat such as butter or margarine in a rolled dough to thereby form a dough/fat/dough structure and folding it in such a manner as to form a multi-layered structure. When baked in an oven, the laminated dough having the alternate structure of dough and fat layers produces a confectionery product having a laminated or flaked structure. Exemplary confectionery products in this regard include sweet rolls, croissants and the like.
One of the characteristics of these types of products is that they exhibit puffing properties or a "pop" when baked such that there is a separation between the dough layers. These products are characterized by their puffed-up appearance and delicate eating attributes. Often these doughs also include leavening components such as yeast and baking powder. Over the years, it has come to be appreciated that the fat component is important in achieving excellent "pop" and eating characteristics. Properties such as excellent extensibility and viscoelasticity are types of properties of the fat or shortening which are believed to be important to achieving these desirable characteristics of these types of baked products. Often, these shortenings or fats are butter or in the nature of margarines, which by definition have an oil content of at least 80 percent by weight.
Typically, these roll-in products have numerous layers, for example from 50 to 250 or more layers of dough and roll-in shortening spread which help to give these products their distinctive attributes that provide the perception of a light and flaky and carefully prepared product. Although these types of products are desirable from an organoleptic perspective, particularly in view of their delicate consistency and attractive taste, they may not meet the criteria of individuals who, by choice or by dietary restrictions, wish to limit the intake of fat or shortening. Often, typical sweet dough roll-in-shortening products have a fat content of on the order of approximately 25 to 35 weight percent.
Attempts have been made to provide products utilizing the multi-layered roll-in spread concept modified to eliminate or substantially eliminate any fat, shortening, butter or margarine component. It has now been found that these types of attempts are not satisfactory, primarily because the product is too stiff to be suitable for use in these types of multi-layered products. When it is possible to prepare fat-free or substantially fat-free roll-in baked goods, they do not exhibit the eating qualities important to these goods.
Other approaches which have met with some success, typically for goods less delicate than these types of roll-in goods, have substituted traditional high fat content fats, shortenings, butter or margarines with non-fat substitutes such as gums, agar, carrageenan and the like with water. The result is a product not suitable in eating quality for a roll-in baked good because these types of formulations use water tied up in gums or the like to give an impression of fattiness without necessarily replicating organoleptic qualities.
In accordance with the present invention, roll-in-bake products are provided which contain a minimum of 30 percent to 40 percent less fat, while still exhibiting the exceptional flakiness and desirable eating quality which are characteristic of high fat roll-in baked products. The reduced fat roll-in shortening spread according to the invention includes a relatively low amount of a fat substitute, a substantially reduced amount of fat, as well as water and emulsifiers. The reduced fat roll-in spread is combined with a dough formulation by being positioned between layers of the dough. Upon baking of this combined composition, a product such as a Danish-style sweet roll or a croissant is provided.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved roll-in-shortening spread which is substantially reduced in fat content.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved reduced fat roll-in bakery compositions and baked goods which incorporate a non-fat fat substitute.
Another object of this invention is to provide improved baked goods containing a minimum of 30% to 40% less fat than traditional baked goods while maintaining desired flakiness and eating quality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved reduced fat baked goods, dough and/or roll-in compositions that exhibit a better "pop" when baked and provide greater separation between layers to imbue the baked goods with an excellent flaky consistency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide reduced fat baked products and bakery compositions which incorporate low-to-moderate levels of fat substitutes such as Simplesse (registered trademark) in combination with reduced levels of fat, shortening or margarine.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved reduced fat roll-in shortening spread which, when used in baking multi-layered sweet dough bakery products provides a product which is of improved eating quality and extends the length of time that the baked product remains moist, resulting in a product which tends to be perceived as being fresh for a longer time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved reduced fat roll-in shortening spread wherein a significant proportion of the fat is replaced by a combination of water, an emulsifier system and a non-fat fat substitute.
Another object of this invention is to provide roll-in baking formulations wherein shortening is totally replaced in the dough phase with a fat substitute, which can be added successfully to either the dough phase or the roll-in spread containing reduced levels of shortening.
Another object of this invention is to form a reduced-fat roll-in dough and spread which has excellent extensibility and viscoelasticity suitable for rolling and folding by rolling pins and reverse sheeter machines.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.